


Take Me Apart and Put Me Back Together Again (Sneak Peak)

by TinyPlanetExplorer17



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Simon's got a vagina, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, because that's the only thing I can see him having, more to come l8er, this is a sneak peak to a longer project im working on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPlanetExplorer17/pseuds/TinyPlanetExplorer17
Summary: A sneak peak to a longer project I'm working on. Essentially Simon's backstory.





	Take Me Apart and Put Me Back Together Again (Sneak Peak)

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: This is a short exerpt of a longer story I am in the process of writing, a teaser if you will. The link to the first official chapter will be posted here.  
> <>  
> WARNINGS: Smut

He gasped as the fingers delved into the stretchy waistline of his trousers. He felt them rub at his folds with just the perfect amount of pressure and keened softly into the hand pushing only the tips of his fingers inside and slipping right back out before Simon could process it. He didn’t think anything was better than John’s fingers, long and skilled and never failed to make Simon go cross-eyed. Simon felt a shiver run through him as John’s middle finger focused on rubbing his clit, slow but with enough pressure than Simon could  _ really feel it.  _ His index and ring finger rubbed on his folds simultaneously causing the android to curse softly. He saw the smallest of smirks on John’s face as quickened his pace just a tad. 

 

Simon was in heaven. He loved these little days where the kids were at their friend’s and Caroline out for the day. Where he and John could roll around in bed and be open and  _ loud.  _ Not that Simon was particularly loud at all, quite the opposite in fact. John had told him on multiple occasions not to hold himself back, that he  _ wanted to hear him _ , only to realize Simon was giving him all he had. He was soft and quiet, little gasps and whines the only things he let out. It certainly helped in them not getting caught as well, Simon remembered their escapade in the laundry room the other day and let out a soft moan at the memory. 

 

He came back to the real world when he felt one of John’s fingers slip inside him. He clenched slightly around it out of habit and wiggled a bit before a firm hand was placed on his abdomen, urging him to stay still. Simon let out a small breath when a second finger slid in beside the first. The fingers curled and scratched and pressed against sensitive walls covered by artificial skin. His thighs quivered with the willpower he was using, focusing on not clamping them shut on the hand between his legs. “Are you close?” John whispered, his lips ghosting over Simon’s forehead before planting a chaste kiss there. Simon let out a small whimper and nod to which John chuckled faintly but continued his ministrations all the same. 

 

He felt the fingers in him pump a little harsher, no doubt to coax on Simon’s oncoming climax, before letting out a questioning grunt when he felt those fingers freeze and stiffen. He knew why a millisecond later upon hearing the faint closing of the front door. In turn, he too froze and look helplessly at John who had a determined look on his face. “Okay, Simon, you gotta come quickly okay? She’ll be looking for us.” Simon just looked on helpless and confused as to why he wanted to continue, though the expression faded as those fingers moved again with a purpose causing Simon’s toes to curl under the intense pleasure that shot through him. 

 

“I don’t- I don’t think I can...Not in time-” Simon gasped out but was cut off by a finger finding his clit once again and rubbing side to side causing the android to gasp and shy away from the fingers abusing his clit. John held strong though and kept Simon in place, “You can do it, baby. You’re so good, I know you can do it.” The praise went straight to his lower half and Simon gasped a again as another wave of intensity flowed through his wiring. “Come for me, Si.” And he did, he came on command, shivers wracking his frame as those fingers fucked him through it drawing out the orgasm. 

 

Simon didn’t get long to bask in it before he was being scooped up, his pants being drawn back up to cover him and placed on his feet. A mistake on John’s part, as Simon’s legs were far too wobbly to hold him up, he feel right back into John who looked around frantically, hearing the sound of heels clicking closer and closer to the door. Without a thought, he pushed Simon into the closet, “Don’t make a sound.” And closed the door. The bedroom door opened. 

 

“Caroline!” John greeted, a little too happily.


End file.
